Sleeping
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Annabeth falls asleep on Percy's shoulder… Read Chapter 2: Author's Note FIRST! Read Timeline before reading story!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleeping

Characters: Annabeth/Percy

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Annabeth falls asleep on Percy's shoulder…

Timeline: Set in the movie – Deleted Scene of where Grover tells Percy about Thalia.

Warning:

A/N: I practically squealed when I saw this scene, Grover broke my heart, Percy was just perfect and Annabeth was sleeping on Percy's shoulder!

Sleeping

The ride was silent. Percy Jackson was the only one out of the trio who was still awake, being the designated driver until it was someone else's turn. Grover had fallen into a restless sleep after he confessed to Percy that he had failed his last mission protecting a child of the Big Three. His head was resting against the windows of the passenger's side door.

Annabeth Chase had been the first to drop off to sleep. At first, her head had been resting against the headrest before making its way over to Percy's shoulder. Percy remembered the fright he got when he felt something settle on his shoulder only to see it was Annabeth. She had let out a sigh of contentment, shifting her body closer to gain body heat from him.

Percy looked over at Grover, who had been watching the scene with amusement clear on his face.

"I think her strong feelings for you are leaning in the positive department," he remarked with a small smile. Percy had shot him a flare to shut up. He hadn't meant to tell Grover what Annabeth had said, it just slipped out. Not that it had made any difference as Grover already knew that Percy had been interested in Annabeth the moment he demanded her name from his best friend. Grover had fallen asleep shortly after that had happened, leaving Percy alone with his thoughts.

He couldn't believe how fast his life had changed. First he thought he was just a normal kid who had problems with sitting still or reading only to find out that those were his good points of being a demigod. A son of a mortal and a god. His father was Poseidon, the king of the sea. He had believed that his mother had been killed in front of him only to be told that his mother was very much alive but was being held hostage in the underworld in exchange for the lightning bolt. The same lightning bolt that all the Gods and monsters believe that he stole! He still didn't understand how that worked out, if he didn't know about being a demigod and that his father was Poseidon, how could he steal a lightning bolt?

It felt like he was the only one who actually saw the flaw. Not one of them had mentioned to remind Zeus of the flaw in his accusation. If that wasn't enough trouble for the young man, his step-father had gone on TV and told everyone that he was trouble and was involved in alcohol and drugs…and that he had kidnapped his own mother!

The only good thing Percy could see that came out of the whole mess was that he had met Annabeth. She was so different from the other girls. She could kick his arse and she had proved it. She was smart and quick-witted, though he did take pleasure in seeing her speechless after he had managed to take her sword off her and used it against her in the game of 'Capture the Flag'.

She was also beautiful. He may be dyslexia but he wasn't blind. Her long brown hair made his hand itch to run through the thick locks in a bid to feel if it was as soft as it looked. The way her bright blue eyes would look grey whenever she turned serious, which was a lot, stare right through him. Her soft pink lips…he had never had the urge to taste a woman's lips before so it had taken him aback over how hard the desire had hit him. He knew her skin was soft; he had taken her wrist into his hand when he saw the bruise she had received and used the water of the pool to heal her.

He didn't understand where his feelings came from considering Athena, Annabeth's mother, and his father hated each other. He had been shocked to hear that, he wasn't exactly an encyclopaedia on the Greek history. He knew that they had arguments but not that they could hate each other with a passion. Even so, shouldn't their off-springs hate each other? Annabeth seemed to think so but she was also confused as she hadn't decided if her 'strong feelings' for him were 'positive or negative'.

A hand slid across his stomach, causing him to jerk slightly in fright. He looked down to see it was Annabeth's hand. Looking over to her face, she had shifted so she was practically curling around him and he shook his head amused as he turned back to face the road. She was going to be the death of him one way or another.

He wasn't naïve when it came to girls, he had dated before but none of them lasted long thanks to his step-father running them off and none of them had elicited the same kind of response that Annabeth had created in him.

Percy came out of his thoughts when Grover grunted and mumbled something about food, eliciting a grin from Percy. He was pleased to see that no matter what happen, Grover would still be the same person.

Percy sighed as his attention turned to the road once more. They had stopped at a hotel but due to Grover failing to close the curtains which resulted in the maid seeing him holding up the decapitated head of Medusa, they left before the police or homeland security could show up and arrest them. They were making their way to the monument in a bid to find the next pearl they needed.

He hoped that they wouldn't run into any trouble there. It would be nice to actually get a pearl without facing a near or death situation but he had his doubts. It was best to wait until they arrived and assessed the situation before bringing trouble on them. With a sigh, Percy settled back against his chair, causing Annabeth to tighten her arm around him and he chuckled, shaking his head. Annabeth was never going to stop surprising him, he was sure of that.

The sun broke through the night, turning it to day as Percy had parked the truck into a parking spot. Grover had woken up the moment Percy stopped the truck and told him that he was going to get them breakfast and coffee. Percy would have gone with him but with Annabeth curled up next to him, he thought it was best to let Annabeth waken up on her own rather than facing her wrath because he startled her awake.

Annabeth sighed as she slowly awoke, rubbing her cheek against her warm soft pillow only to freeze when she felt the surface of her pillow was softer than the ones used at the hotel. Then she remembered that she was no longer at the hotel, she was in the truck with Grover and Percy. The scent of the sea salt and fresh air hit her and she realised who she was using as a pillow case and mentally groaned. She fell asleep on him?

"Morning," Percy greeted, his voice unusually soft. Annabeth just continued to pretend sleeping so she didn't have to face him. Beside, her head was quite comfortable where it was and she loathed moving it. "Grover went to get us breakfast and coffee."

Great, Grover knew of her falling asleep on Percy's shoulder. Life just wasn't fair sometimes. "Do you know you drool?" That got a reaction from her.

"I do not drool!" Annabeth snapped, her head jerking up from Percy's shoulder, her eyes flashing.

"So, you were awake the whole time," Percy remarked with a smirk, getting a harder glare from the girl as she realised she had been tricked.

"You tricked me," she hissed.

"Guilty," he admitted, rolling the shoulder that she had been leaning on. "My shoulder was getting numb." Her anger flew out of the window as concern and regret flushed through her as she remembered that she must have slept on it all night.

"I'm so sorry," he apologised. Percy waved it off as the feeling came back into his arm causing tingles to run their way up and down his arm.

"It's okay. You were tired. You tried sleeping on the headrest but you didn't seem very comfortable and sorta shifted toward me." He flashed a shy smile. "I didn't mind being used as a teddy-bear."

"A teddy-bear?" she asked, alarm clear in her voice and expression. Percy nodded.

"You wrapped your arm around my waist," he clarified, increasing Annabeth's horror.

"Oh," she buried her blushing face into her hands, extremely mortified. A hand on her shoulder had her peering at him through spread fingers. He had a gentle smile on his face, tinged with amusement.

Really Annabeth, it's okay," his smile turned shy. "You're welcome to use me as a pillow or a teddy-bear anytime you want." Her blush died down a little bit before she pinned him with a glare.

"Who say I'll want to use you as a pillow or a teddy-bear again?" she asked him tartly without heat, an amused twinkle in her eyes. Percy just shrugged with a smile.

"Just an offer," he told him.

"Better be careful with what you offer…hero. You never know, I just might take it up one day," Annabeth informed him. They just stared at each other with amused smiles on their faces when the passenger's side door opened and Grover climbed in. One hand was full with take out bags and the other one had the drink tray filled with take out cups of coffee.

"Breakfast!" he announced. "Who's hungry?"

"I'm starved," Percy took one of the outstretched bag and coffee cup. Annabeth took hers and sat back to watch the scene of the boys eating and chatting animatedly. For the first time, she could see how Percy and Grover were when they were at school and were normal kids. A smile played on her lips. Yeah, her strong feelings for Percy were leaning in the positive side.

The End


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note  PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I just wanted to put this up here because I am furious with the last two reviews that I have gotten regarding this story.

'Go and read the books.'

For your information, I have the five books, I have read them and I have enjoyed them and I do NOT like it when people tell me to read a book on something I have already read.  
I have stated VERY CLEARLY that this story was set in the MOVIE.

Excerpted: 'Timeline: Set in the movie' (Not to mention, if you use the tab that allows you to pick what section of you want to read - All/Book/Movie - you will see it will only show up during All and Movie - NOT Book.)

There is a reason why I put this up...to stop flamers like you from complaining about the fact that it is not set book wise. It is there to warn people ahead of time what to expect. When something I write is set book wise - it will be book wise set, if something is movie set (even though the characters age/hair colour/eye colour is different), it will be set movie wise. Because, unlike some people, I can actually accept the difference.

I liked the books and I have no problems with the book but I ALSO liked the movie and because there were things I could work with when it came to the movie, I wanted to write a fic that was movie wise. I know it can be a hard thing to understand why anyone who reads that books would like the movies, but I learn to work with both of them because they are enjoyable and fun and yes, different!

So, if anyone else wants to complain about the fact that this story is set based on the Movie and not the book, DON'T bother, you are wasting your time writing it and my time reading it. If you cannot read the 'Timeline' Section, then you should not read my story if you are going to complain about the story being something when I have already made it clear that it was set in that timeline.

And to those who liked my story despite the fact that it was set in the movie, I am glad that you enjoyed it! Sorry you had to waste your time reading this.

Thank you: Spacegal


End file.
